Abraxas
Abraxas is a smaller cousin of Balam , created by Omegaspirit850 'Appearance & Tactics' Abraxas, a Hell-Acid Kaiju which is a smaller cousin to the Hellfire Kaiju. Don't let it's diminutive size fool you compared to others on the island. Much like Balam, these smaller Kaiju are immune to lava/fire. However, the hide for the Hell-Acid Kaiju is penetrable unlike the Hellfire. Due to their diminutive size, the Kaiju will roll in the lava. Being immune from burning at such high temperatures. The lava somehow sticks to the scales, creating armor as it turns into ash which gives them a grey thick layer. Hellfires are seen doing this as well, normally over long periods of time(mostly youths, due to not being fully developed.) The Hellfire Kaiju will cover itself with pounds of lava, being almost invisible. Once that occurs, they sleep/nap for a long time as it dries.-But they believe that the Hellfires' do it for other reasons unlike it's cousins. The horns located on Abraxas are larger than the Hellfire, it's probably it's only weapon along with the hint in his name.. Acid. The strong organs and ligaments have a gagging like reflex that the Kaiju uses for defense. Since the heat is compressed on the appendages for these small guys as well. The acid located in the stomach originally will travel through the system, the acid is given something that we do not possess. The fluid(acid) helps balance the body's temperature when the compressed heat ignites from being captivated on the appendages. This explains the luminescent glow being a lime green from the blood's sudden change as it fuses with the Acid. The reflex on the muscle and throat has the remaining acid in the stomach barf out among it's attacker if threatened(or to get rid of the waste).. the acid remaining is normally left overs, when it's abandoned with the rising temperature..the heat boils the acid, creating an agonizing weapon that can melt it's victim if hot enough(usually fatal.) When the blood fuses with the burning acid.. it can be dangerous to eradicate. If a vein, or any vessel were to cut or break, the blood will squirt out due to the heat among it's attacker.-burning them in defense. The blood can practically almost melt anything in it's way. -That's another reason to AVOID '''deceased Hell-Acids!!!! If a Hell-Acid were to die, you must stay a far distance from the corpse! There are a lot of hazardous reasons for the cause! The corpse will burst at any minute of it's time(much like washed up whales.) The reason behind this, is that the acid is no longer being pumped through the system..with the blood going deceased, the acid will start to burn through the layers and leak out of the body which is the first effect. Second, the heat has been circulating the living organism, for it to go out in such a fast way raptures the body. The heat is more of a boiling lava like fluid, which causes the molecules to expand..If anyone/anything were to tear or poke the corpse, it'll burst and the acid will pour! Calling it the ''Toxic Flu ''as it demolishes everything and everyone who's closest to it. Hell-Acid Kaiju has four ears in total(2 on each side.) So this beast is very sensitive to sound, they travel in packs that can be very populated.. If a loud sound rumbles through their camp or territory(even just the Kaiju itself.) The Kaiju will act aggressively and the beast will track and hunt down the sound if it continues. So these Hell-Acids can be rather annoying, especially to other Kaiju with their diminutive size and large numbers. '''History Abraxas is the Alpha/leader of the largest Hell-Acid pack on planet-09. The member count of these species in Abraxas's pack is 60+. It started whenever the humans landed and began mining, before the Hellfires' appearance. A patrol of Abraxas's pack was destroyed when they stumbled curiously towards the humans. The loud noises of their weapons/ guns triggered their sensitive hearing and caused an uproar..pretty much demolishing every little sound that came to them. The loud commotion then brought in the other species in the forest..but Balam was one they'll never forget. The last time they've seen Abraxas, was when they sent choppers to puncture a tracker on the Kaiju. If they tracked Abraxas, they track the whole pack..but it was soon torn off by the Hell-Acid himself. Everyone knows the leader when they see him..when they hear his call for the pack, it's trouble. Abilities * Acid Blood & Vomit '' * ''Immune to Fire/Lava '' * ''Large horns '' * ''Sensitive hearing '' * ''6 appendages Trivia The Hell-Acid Kaiju was inspired by the movies: Alien and A Quiet Place. The Kaiju in the same family(Balam & Abraxas) are named after demons due to their harsh environment/immune to fire and aggressive attitude. Category:Kaiju Category:Omegaspirit850's kaiju Category:Male Category:Universe Omega-850